Slave and Master
by Late-Sleeper-sama
Summary: He’s my legal sex slave, to us it was normal…then Sai came, and what we considered normal crumbled, the balance we once created shattered. Somehow, I still feel I’m missing the big picture. SasuNaru, SaiNaru.
1. Chapter 1

**Slave and Master **

**By: Late-Sleeper**

**Beta-reader: ****Pay Backs a Bitch**

Chapter 1

The birds distant chirping could still be heard inside the room which quietly annoyed the head priest as he waited for the new student to enter. He had other things to do, sermons to write and prayers to offer god, welcoming a new student in the middle of the semester was the least he wanted to do. He snorted a bit as the door opened quietly to reveal a raven head boy with a very weird smile pasted on his face.

He double looks at the young man before him. A certain raven head boy came into his mind and his mood suddenly lightened.

"Good morning father."

"Good day to you too, my lad." He smiled at the young man whose face reminded him of a certain Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha, but this lad could smile which the other raven lacked. If only Sasuke would just smile then he would then be the perfect student the school would ever produce next to his brother Itachi, of course.

"You know it's rare for someone to transfer in the middle of the semester here but since Danzo, you're father, is one of the board member we could make an exception." The young lad bowed his head a bit. "You're very gracious sir. I'm very grateful for your generosity and kind heart."

Despite the hollow words of praise he couldn't help but smile back at the boy. It seems like Danzo, the young man's adopted father, had trained him well. Hopefully he'll be as good as the Uchiha.

"What's your name again my lad?"

"Sai, sir."

He smiled again and was about to question more the child but a soft knocking interrupted him. His eyes befall on a young man with a blond hair and instantly his mood turned sour.

"Ah, here is your new roommate. Uzumaki Naruto." His face contorted into a frown. If only the young man hadn't transferred hurriedly he could have ordered a new room for him, unfortunately, it was sudden and the only student who have no roommate was the orphan blond boy.

"Though it will just be temporary, your room is still being built in _Dorm One_ so you have to room in temporarily in _Dorm Four_. You could move out by three months or so, but in the meantime…" He looked at the blond teenager with disdain. "You have to room with him."

"Hi, I'm Uzumaki Naruto." The blond boy chirped softly careful not to gaze at the head priest's way. Sai, the new student, smiled at the boy and raised his hand for hand shake on which the blond hurriedly took.

"Go now and show him his room." The priest ordered sternly at the grinning blond.

"Yes, father."

* * *

Naruto, on which he insisted to be called, led Sai to their shared room and helped the raven with his things. He was really ecstatic to have a roommate, finally. Most guys in school don't like rooming with him for some reason and the last roommate he had was Sasuke but he was transferred to Dorm One, the dorm where the elite students resided.

Naruto watched attentively as the raven guy, who sat on his own bed, ran his fingers over the sheathed bed absentmindedly, probably in deep thoughts.

"Where is the cafeteria?"

Naruto stiffened a bit at the sudden question thrown his way; it wasn't actually the suddenness of it but more of the tone of the raven man's voice that caught him off guard. "I could show it to you if you like."

"Thanks." Sai smiled at the blond making Naruto's heart skipped a bit and felling warm inside. "No problem."

"Lead the way." Sai stood up and as he neared the blond he put his hand on the back of the blond and pushed him gently to walk out the door. Naruto felt electricity run through his system with the contact and he couldn't help but shiver a bit. He tried walking normally but the hand that was still planted on the small of his back was making him uncomfortable but in a good way, a very good way.

The loud clutter and shouts brought him back to reality but soon the noises were replaces by hushed whispers and awkward silence. He didn't need to look behind his back on who caused the sudden stillness of the room.

"It must be really rare for a new transfer student here at this time, huh?" Naruto could feel the soft chuckle of his companion radiating through his hand that was still resting on his back. He shivered again when it happened. "Yes."

"Dobe." Naruto glanced at his right side and wasn't surprised to see Uchiha Sasuke walking towards him. He must have heard the new transfer student being his roommate from the head priest.

"Uchiha-san." The blond bowed a bit in greetings.

Sai watched in fascination as Naruto stuttered a greeting at the glaring raven. He eyed the other guy curiously which the other guy was also doing to him.

A snort escaped Sasuke's lips as he turned his gaze to the blond. He frowns a bit as he caught Naruto stealing glances on the stranger he was with.

"Hey dobe."

"Yes Uchiha-san?"

A flick on the forehead made Naruto stepped back a bit making the Uchiha chuckled at the shock expression of the blond and the small frown from the new student. "Get out of my way."

Naruto felt Sasuke bump his shoulder with his and so did the other boys who were following the Uchiha like dogs trailing their master.

Naruto hurriedly smiled. "Don't worry they're not bullying me. It's like a greeting, sort of." Sai felt the hollowness of the smile but did not comment on it.

"Would you like to order something?"

"No, I actually just want to see the place. Come on; let's go back to our room." A hand snaked to grab Naruto's hand making the blond's eyes widened a bit. Collective loud intake of breaths told Naruto that he wasn't the only one shocked at what happened.

A tug snapped him a bit from the shock and he was literally dragged towards their room. He couldn't ignore the frown and curious glances the boys who saw them in the corridor, he also couldn't ignore the slight blushes, jaw drop and smirk of some guys. He walked a bit faster to catch up with the raven and walked side by side with him.

A few secret glances at his companion made Naruto realized how good looking his roommate was. _'Especially up close.'_ He added thoughtfully. "You made a huge impact back there." He started as they went inside their room. Sai looked at him funny but just smiled as he let Naruto hand go, then he strode towards his bed and lay there on his back.

Naruto stood rooted on the door. He scratched his nape a bit and smiled at the raven awkwardly thinking of some topics that they could talked about but could only think of the fuss Sai caused a few minutes ago in the cafeteria. "I wouldn't be surprised if you received gifts tomorrow."

"Is that the normal greetings for the new guy?"

"No…it's just that…" A blushed spread from Naruto's cheek. "It's rare to see a new face here. A beautiful face."

Sai raised a brow and lifted his upper body with his elbow. "You think I'm beautiful?"

"Yes." Was the muffled answer. "And so do the other boys who've seen you."

Sai chuckled a bit and flopped down again on the bed. He closed his eyes but continued smiling making Naruto squirm a bit in uneasiness. "Isn't that illegal here?"

"Huh?"

Sai opened his eyes and stared at the confused boy who's still stupidly standing by the door. "Gay. Isn't that immoral? Doesn't the church teach that?"

"…" Naruto frowned a bit. "I don't ge…"

"Hey, do you take girls secretly here?" Sai interrupted Naruto before the blond could finish his sentence.

Naruto made a scandalized squeak and forcefully shook his head. "No!"

"Ah. Then what entertainment do you do here?"

"Huh?"

"I mean…like television, radio…"

"We…I've never heard about that before…"

"Seriously?"

"Yes."

Sai smirked a bit making Naruto embarrassed at his ignorance to the outside world. "Neither do the other guys. We were brought here since we were seven and we never went outside the campus."

"Ah. You do have visitors right? Or vacation?"

"No. It's forbidden. No outside contact is allowed here so that we could not be possessed by worldly things."

Naruto watched Sai face dissolved into a small frown. "So you mean you haven't seen a girl before? You know after you entered here…not even once?"

"No."

"Ah. So that's why." Sai smirked a bit at Naruto. "It's normal for guys to like guys…on which on the real world would be called immoral." Naruto stared in fascination as Sai's tongue lick his lips and smiled. "I think I'll like it here."

* * *

A nip on the thigh made shivers run though his spine. The talented lips soon mapped out his left thigh with soft kisses and licks, making thinking impossible.

"Ne, Sasuke?"

"Hmm?" Naruto shivered again as Sasuke nip and suck his thigh getting higher and higher, getting to the place where he needed it more.

"What is it like in the outside?"

Sasuke looked up briefly earning a soft groan of disappointment from the blond. "Why?"

Naruto looked down at the raven and watched him nip again his skin this time near his hip bone. "He said that it's different in the outside world…what we think is normal might be immoral."

A tongue slid up nearing Naruto's manhood earning a loud groan from the blond. Sasuke smirked a bit at how sensitive the blond was. "Don't mind it."

Naruto frown a bit but nodded his head. "Okay."

**To be continued…**

**Late-Sleeper: **Okay, you might think Naruto is super OCC here….well, he is. But! But it's actually essential to the whole story and he's gonna be back to his attitude after a chapter or two…or maybe in the next chapter. Don't worry I'm not gonna make him a girly man. Seriously.


	2. Chapter 2

**Slave and Master **

**By: Late-Sleeper**

**Beta-reader: Pay Backs a Bitch**

Chapter 2

Naruto silently watched how Sai played with his food disdainfully and how numerous guys started to flirt with the said boy. He knew it from the start, knew that Sai would become the center of attention. He glanced briefly at the blond hair guy in a pony tail making sexual innuendo at the smiling raven.

Sai just smiled at each one of them, which sometimes makes Naruto wonder if Sai is just messing up with them or he was, just so kind not to flat out reject proposals, unlike Sasuke did, to many of their schoolmates.

A smack of something hard made Naruto spill the juice he was drinking making a puddle on their table. Naruto didn't have to look over his shoulder to know who bumped into him. There's only person that would do that to him, Uchiha Sasuke.

Seeing the guys who were flirting with Sai hurriedly scamper away, Naruto knew his hunch was indeed correct.

"Dobe, your head is too big. See what you did? You made me bump into it." A collective 'Yeah! Yeah!' from Sasuke's cronies chirped in.

Sai could only roll his eyes a bit at their pathetic existence as he watched the interaction between the blond and the Uchiha with fascination. The blond didn't even frown nor get a bit irritated at how the Uchiha was blaming him for the thing that he didn't even do.

"Sorry, Uchiha-san." Mumbled by Naruto softly, afraid that Sai might hear him, though he knew it was inevitable since Sai was just a few inches away and by the way the now slightly frowning raven he knew Sai was paying attention to him more than ever. That thought made him sick but elated at the same time. He didn't want Sai to see him like this, but on the other part of him wanted the attention Sai was giving him now. That thought made the whole ordeal worthwhile…sort of.

Sasuke stared at the bowed head of Naruto for a second or two then continued walking towards their table on the side where only _Dorm One_ students where allowed "Hn."

When the group was no longer in hearing site Naruto chuckled a bit nervously as he cleaned the table with his own handkerchief. Sai didn't say a word but continued watching the blond intently as he cleaned the last drop of the spilled juice.

Naruto looked up and saw that Sai was watching him with a slight frown. He smiled at him and tried to divert the attention. "Hey, have you ever played rugby before?"

"No." Was Sai's curt answer.

"Ah." A small smile spread from Naruto's face as he, like a Good Samaritan, explained the rules and goals of the game totally forgetting the previous incident with Sasuke. Sai, on the other hand, listened half attentively as he stole glances at the elite table where Sasuke was still glaring their way. A smile suddenly forming on his lips at Naruto's obliviousness to the deep tension they've created inside the cafeteria.

RING……

"Come on, it's P.E. time. Gai-sensei would go nuts again if we're late." Naruto hurriedly stood up and grabbed on to Sai's hand unconsciously. Sai didn't object and let the energetic blond drag him to the gym to change clothes. Though, he didn't miss the heated glare when the blond held his hand. A smile spread from his face as he shrugged the ominous aura a certain raven was emitting, he just let the blond drag him to wherever he was taking him.

They weren't the first to arrive, there were already few guys who were already changing their uniform though as soon as Sai stepped inside everyone stood still and eyed him intently. The scrutiny glances thrown his way didn't even faze Sai as he nonchalantly took off his clothes. Eyes started to wander from his face to his well-toned chest, and some even watched him blatantly like he was some show or something.

Naruto stared from one guy to another taking a look at their reactions. He wanted to smirk at them and tell them that he always has a free show like this everyday inside their room. He even saw the jealous look some other guys gave him as Sai leaned down on him to ask for a change of shirt because someone seems to have stolen the last pair he had in his locker.

Naruto smiled and happily handed the shirt to the still half-naked boy who received it with a smile and walked away towards his own locker once again.

He didn't need to look around to check if daggers were now pointing at him, he knew they would be eventually. Though, it doesn't matter. Sai was the only thing that mattered.

"What are you grinning like an idiot for? Move, you're blocking my way." A push from the side made Naruto loose his balance, he lost his footing and knew that he'd fall down face first if not for a strong arm that suddenly materializes from nowhere and were now holding him up from the waist.

Naruto looked over his shoulder and could see Sai, whose arm is still around his waist and Sasuke whose glaring daggers at Sai. "Come on Naruto. Let's go."

Naruto didn't know what to do. It was the first time someone ever stood up for him and helped him. He so wanted to look at Sasuke's expression for he knew the raven would be as shocked as him but decided to let the matter dropped and just go with Sai. "Yes."

When they went on the field, Gai told them to group themselves into two groups making both Sai and Sasuke the leader of each team and have the power to decide who gets to be on their team. Sai's first choice was Naruto receiving confuse hushes from their classmate but Naruto was already too ecstatic to care.

Though, being the first to be chosen didn't mean that his whole fate had changed, it didn't. His teammate didn't still see him capable enough to catch the ball far more defend it.

But then again, Sai was his fairy godmother. A good toss landed the ball directly on his hand, the unexpectedness of it made him rooted to the spot until Sai shouted for him to run. He looked around and saw Sasuke running towards him, intent of knocking him down with force. His feet made a dash away from the raven; his speed shocked him and his comrades. The speed and agility he didn't know he possessed. Though Sasuke tackled him in the end, a smile still formed on his lips as the two of them went down.

* * *

Naruto gave an apologetic smile at Sai who was now heading to his bed for a rest. "Sorry for making us lose."

The raven looked over his shoulder and grinned. "Doesn't matter. I always knew you were dickless. I never imagine you leading us to victory."

The grin and the insult made something in Naruto boil.

"What?" A hiss suddenly escaped from Naruto's lips that he himself was a bit surprise by it.

"Oh. Sorry am I too fast for you. Would you want me to make it slower so your brain could process it…?" Sai turned around and walked towards Naruto. "…dickless."

"You!"

"What? Are you going to tell me you have a dick?" Naruto fist clenched and unclenched a motion his body unconsciously did. The heat inside the pit of his stomach boiled more. This was the first time in many years that he felt vexed.

Sai grin widens as Naruto's seething face. "Dickless wonder."

Naruto restrained himself. He must. This wasn't him.

"Orphan. Did your mother hate you for having no dick so she threw you out?"

That's it! Enough was enough. A powerful force of hatred suddenly enveloped Naruto and before he knew it, he was already pinning down Sai on his bed. His hands gripping Sai's neck. A growled that sounded like his voice echoed throughout the room. "**You. Do. Not. Have. Permission. To. Insult. Me.**"

Sai struggled a bit to breathe but didn't even try to budge the blond off on top of him. A smile of merriment suddenly colored his face as Naruto continued on gripping his neck hard. "So...argh…this...is…argh..arghh…how you…really…are."

The hand gripping his neck loosened a bit. "What?" Eyes narrowed, Naruto stared down at his captive with confusion.

"You. Your true self finally emerged."

Naruto eyes went huge. "I…" He stared at the handprint he left on Sai's neck. His lips started to quiver at the realization of what he just did.

He snapped.

He couldn't believe he snapped like that.

He stared down again at Sai who was chuckling heartily. Finally registering their position he hurriedly said a soft sorry and dashed out the door without even looking back.

* * *

"You seems restless, Naruto."

Blue eyes opened slightly to peer up at Sasuke. A slight shook of his head was the only respond he made as he then closed his eyes once more and let Sasuke roamed his body with his hand.

A caress on his inner thigh made a moan escaped from his parted lips earning a soft chuckle from the boy above him. "Something is really bothering you."

"No. Don't worry."

"Naruto…" A hot breath tickled the back of his ear making his back arch in reflex. He moaned a bit as his growing arousal hit Sasuke's. Roaming hands over his inner thigh and right nipple made his moan into a pleading purr making the owner of the said hands continue more on his ministration.

A lick on his left ear made his body melt like ice cream in a hot day.

"Naruto…"

"Sasuke?"

"Is it Sai?"

Sasuke watched as Naruto looked up at him then averted his eyes from his and stared blankly at nothing in particular.

**To be continued…**


End file.
